


Just Go With It

by Blueempire



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueempire/pseuds/Blueempire
Summary: Roxas thought one small lie couldn't possibly hurt his twin brother Sora until he finds himself stuck in a fake relationship with a perverted redhead.





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters. SE does. 
> 
> Furthermore, this chapter took forever to write since I tried to make it a little less "Cliché" as I went, however, I don't think I succeeded in that, so beware of what you are getting yourself into.

Roxas had a feeling "solitude" and "silence" were abominated words in Sora's dictionary, especially if uttered on a Friday night. No matter how much he tried, Sora couldn't wrap his head around the idea that someone would actually like to be alone, read a book and maybe catch up on sleep when the weekend was barely beginning. Hence why Roxas was found slumped on a green, old, uncomfortable couch in a corner of a frat house looking completely displeased with his life.

"Doesn't this party look awesome, Rox? You got Beer Hunter, Flip Cup, Depth Charge, Beer Pong, Twister, blitzball, a pool… Not to mention the opportunity to meet new people and befriend them!" Sora exclaimed, sitting down next to Roxas, Riku following behind, both of them holding red, plastic cups with alcohol on them. The brunet seemed to have developed an annoying habit of dragging Roxas around with him ever since they were younger.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his twin. "It does, Sora. I'm having the time of my life." Roxas agreed, sarcastically. When did the definition of "cool" became hanging around drunk, hormonal driven college individuals? He didn't want to be "social" or "cool". He wanted to order pizza and have a Harry Potter marathon instead. However, he also didn't want to be the trigger and target of Sora's anger. His brother could be pretty scary when he felt like it.

"Would it kill you to try having a good time outside your bedroom walls? God, Rox, when was the last time you hung out with someone else besides me and Riku? You need to get some friends!" Sora remarked a little exasperated, the alcohol already taking a toll on his cheerful, positive personality along with Roxas' lack of social skills.

"Sora, maybe you forgot but I have other friends than you and Riku. Hayner, Pence, and Olette remember? You know, the ones I hung out all summer with?" Roxas pointed out, as a matter of fact.

"Roxas, please. That was two years ago." The brunet countered while Riku took a sip of his drink, ignoring Sora's scolding and focusing instead on the beer pong game happening in the opposite corner. Roxas followed Riku's gaze and that's when he saw him.

There were a bunch of guys around the table, but Roxas ignored all of them except a redhaired guy. He couldn't quite see his face due to the dim lights however, his hair color and spiky hairstyle were enough to make him stand out from the rest of the crowd. He was wearing a black leather jacket along with a red shirt beneath it and leather pants riding low on his hips. Even though he looked skinny, he clearly had some developed muscle mass, his height helping him make the latter more obvious. Some blond boy approached him, leaning in to whisper something in his right ear, earning a laugh from the said redhead. The scenario playing out in from of him gave Roxas a certain idea on how he could make Sora stop agonizing him. At least for a while.

"What if I told you I had a date 2 weeks ago?" Roxas informed casually, making Riku choke on his drink while Sora gawked at him.

"What?! SHUT UP!" Sora squealed, forgetting his drink to the point of almost spilling it on top of himself and Roxas. "Who is it? Are you going out now? Is he nice? What year is he in? How did you meet him? Does he have any pets? Why am I only knowing this now?!" Sora excitedly asked in a breath, fixing Roxas with a demanding look at his last question.

"Hmm… ahh…" Roxas stuttered, noticing that Riku was glaring at him, probably aware of Roxas' lie. "I didn't tell you because… Hm… Because he never called me back." He blurted out, aware that Riku's gaze had hardened but finding some relief in the lie his brain had quickly come up with.

Sora stood there, blinking at him. "Never called you back?" Roxas nodded, Sora's face twisting into a frown. "Who does he think he is? Roxas, who is the jerk? Tell me!" Sora threatened.

Roxas gulped hard. He was starting to have a bad feeling about this. "Look, just forget it, okay? The guy is an idiot. I'm actually glad he didn't call. Hey, the Twister game looks lit." Roxas confessed, trying his hard to distract the brunet from the subject at hand.

Sora bent a little, never breaking eye contact, faces inches from Roxas. "Tell me." The twin hissed.

Crap. Sora stubbornness wouldn't let it go and Roxas found himself cornered. He could just say a random name and get it over with, however, Roxas wasn't sure if that was a good idea considering he didn't know Sora's group of friends and being his twin brother so popular and social, he guessed his social circle would be fairly large. But he hadn't seen Sora approaching the beer pong table at any moment since they had arrived, which could mean that those guys weren't part of Sora's group. It was worth trying.

Roxas discreetly used his index finger to point out at someone, blushing as he did so, eyes averted to the side. Sora pulled his eyebrows together in confusion but soon his gaze traveled slowly to the beer pong table.

Sora gasped. "Drake?" The brunet turned all of a sudden to his brother. "You went on a date with Axel Drake?!"

So that was the redhead's name. Wait, Axel as in the car park?

"And he didn't call you back? Hmph. Let's see what he has to say about that!"

"What?" Roxas asked, sitting straight and turning to Sora to regard him in surprise.

The brunet rose up from the couch and motioned for Riku to take his cup, the other raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sora-" The silver-haired boy had barely finished speaking up his boyfriend's name when said one shoved his red cup against his chest.

"Not now, Riku. I have matters to attend to." Sora said, waving him off dismissively. In a matter of seconds, Sora was standing next to Axel demanding some answers.

Roxas could not keep the stricken horror from his face as he saw his twin furiously talking to the confused redhead and casually pointing towards Roxas' direction, both of them glancing from time to time at the blond.

"Sora is going to be pretty mad. It's best if you apologize the sooner you get the chance to." Riku suggested as Roxas looked down at his feet, trying his best to not start hyperventilating. "Which would be now."

Roxas raised his head and his heart almost stopped beating. Sora and Axel were walking towards both of them, his twin leading the way with the redhead trailing behind. He got up from the couch, palms sweating, heart beating wildly in his chest as he prayed to whatever God was out there to kill him.

Obviously, when Sora stopped in front of him, his twin didn't look even a little bit amused. "Roxas, I'm sure you already met Axel." The brunet gestured towards the side where Axel was holding a neutral expression, arms crossed over his chest. Now up close, Roxas could see the redhead's face - acidic, cat-like green eyes staring at him, black teardrop tattoos underneath, contrasting with his clear, ivory skin. "I brought him here to clear some things up."

The blond just wanted to dig a hole and bury himself. Damn Sora, damn his lies, damn this rather hot guy standing in front of him. Sighing in defeat, Roxas decided it would be best to just tell the truth to his twin and end his humiliation for the night.

"Sora, look, about what I said before-" The blond began only to be interrupted by Axel.

"It's good that he came up and talked to me, blondie. I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me." Roxas looked at the redhead, frowning in confusion. "I mean I guess I kinda deserved that since I never called you back," Axel said, meanwhile rubbing his hair, winking secretly at Roxas. "But, hey, on my defense I lost your number and I never saw you around anymore."

"What a lame-ass excuse." Riku mumbled to Sora who shook his head in response.

"You think I would waste the opportunity to hang around a cute, little blond who I can easily pin to a wall and make out with?" Axel said, grinning. Roxas huffed. Great, a perverted guy. Just what he needed.

"Roxas, is that true? Were you avoiding Axel?" Sora asked, ignoring Axel's depraved ideas.

Roxas gritted his teeth. It was too late to turn back now with the redhead playing along. He was neck-deep in his lies. "No." the blond answered, giving Axel a death glare.

"Then you would have no problem giving Axel your number again, would you?"

"No." Roxas mumbled angrily, the redhead smirking wildly, not even trying the slightest to hide how much he was enjoying the scene.

"Okay, then! We'll leave you guys to it. Riku, let's go! I'm hungry!" Sora ordered, grabbing Riku's sleeve and leading him away to get some food. Riku looked over his shoulder once but, in the end, decided not to say anything and let the brunet pull him along to the kitchen.

"Is it part of your daily routine to lie to your brother about who you are going out with or was that just a big move to get my attention?" Axel was the first to break the silence between them, a devious smirk playing on his lips. Taunting the other boy was just too much fun.

"What do you care?" Roxas nearly shouted, the redhead getting on his nerves ever since he heard him talk. "Anyway, I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess but I'm going back to my dorm and you can go back to your friends and your beer game and forget this ever happened. We never talked and we never met. "

"Hold on a sec. Last time I checked, I was the one who saved your lying ass and yet you're the one telling me to forget about it? Couldn't I get, at least, a "thank you"?" Axel observed also getting a little annoyed at the blond's attitude.

"Whatever, hero." Roxas mocked sarcastically, turning to walk away and leave that hell hole.

Suddenly, his wrist was gripped tightly and Axel turned him around, one arm wrapping around his waist while the hand previously holding his wrist proceeded to grab the back of his scalp firmly in place, forcing him to lock eyes with emerald ones. The redhead had a serious expression adorning his face and Roxas couldn't help but notice how close his face was along with how good the redhead smelled.

"I'll text you tomorrow to set our date up." Without warning, Axel lowered his face, eyelids dropping at the same time and kissed the blond's forehead. He broke the contact just as soon as he made it, returning to the table to grab a drink, leaving a dazzled Roxas behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot. Although, I don't know if I should continue or just leave it like this.
> 
> I guess it's your call! Tell me if you want me to keep going.
> 
> Last but not least, I hope you enjoyed it. (:


End file.
